Time
by Trekkie101
Summary: Constance Isles steps down as President of the Isles-Young Foundation for Family and Futures and reminds us about what really matters in life. This one-shot is set in a world where married-Jane-and-Maura have an adopted daughter named Hanna. Established Rizzles.


Time

Background: This one-shot is set in a world where married-Jane-and-Maura have an adopted daughter named Hanna. This little family unit has quite the mental backstory, but it is enough to say that, in the years it has taken our dynamic duo to fall in love, find their daughter, and create their blissful little family, Constance has learned how to be a part of her daughter's life.

Synopsis: Constance Isles steps down as President of the Isles-Young Foundation for Family and Futures and reminds us about what really matters in life.

"Mama, when is Grandma going to speak?" Hanna swung her growing legs gently beneath the tablecloth, and worried her fingers into her satin skirt. They had eaten the gourmet dinner already and servers were busy filling coffee and tea cups with almost silent grace.

"Soon, love," Maura responded, running her hand over the ten-year-old's curls. It was a special event for Hanna to be allowed to attend a gala dinner as Maura felt there was no need to subject her daughter to their tedium too early and Jane didn't believe the young girl needed to understand the high society world if she wasn't going to be asked to live it. Tonight, however, Hanna's name had been especially added to the invitation as Constance Isles was stepping down from her two decade long tenure as the organization's president. "Grandma will wait for the sounds of the dishes to cease, and then she will speak."

"What will she say?" Hanna had made every effort possible to be _grown up_ for the evening, accompanying her mother to the salon for a manicure (just nail polish for Hanna, of course) and acting as best as she could all night.

"I don't know," her lighter-haired mother responded gently. "She will probably mention the new president so all of the members of the foundation will know that my mother supports her successor." Hanna made a face and Jane chuckled beside Maura.

"That sounds boring," Hanna sighed, slumping slightly. The tall brunette leaned into her wife from the other side of her chair, wrapping a thin arm around her shoulders and leaning in to whisper towards Hanna.

"It usually is!" Maura gently slapped Jane on the thigh, but chuckled despite herself. Leaning down, the medical examiner pressed a kiss to Hanna's cheek, making the little girl grin widely, then reached under the table to her relatively large purse.

"That's why your mother suggested we bring," Maura paused to pull something from her bag and place it on the cleared space in front of Hanna, "your sketchbook."

"Yes!" The tiny brunette attempted to be quiet but Matthew Isles paused in his contemplation of his cognac to glance in her direction nonetheless. Maura, ever aware of her father's disapproval and protective of her daughter, quickly pulled a twelve pack of Crayola crayons from her purse, as well, and shot a grin at Hanna. Before they could speak, however, a smattering of applause announced Constance Isles' presence on the stage and the medical examiner returned her attention to the gala. Jane's arm still rested on the back of her chair, and Maura found she was grateful for its warmth and strength.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Constance began, her accent lilting through the amplification system as gracefully as it always had, "thank you for joining me here, tonight. As you may be aware, this event marks both the incredible achievements of our pledge team in funding two new orthopedic wings in the hospitals of Boston, but also a much more personal occasion: the final moments of my leadership." The Isles matriarch paused to allow her audience time to applaud gently, then continued.

"When I began my tenure as the President of this foundation twenty-five years ago, I did not imagine that I would have the opportunity to work alongside such countless expert organizers, generous contributors, and passionate service providers as I have had the pleasure of meeting. To my young, perhaps naïve self, the world seemed expansive, and time, limitless.

"But time is not limitless. I have learned, throughout my life, that is it time we miss the most when it has disappeared. Many of us have given of our talents and our money as often as we can, providing homes, medical services, libraries, educational facilities and materials, and even entire educations to those who are less financially fortunate. And yet when our galas and our masquerades end, what do we miss most?" Constance paused and glanced out over the audience members, seeming to settle, more fully, into herself as she stood behind the wooden podium.

"I miss the lost time most. This is why I have chosen to step down as your president at this time, leaving you in the more than capable hands of Jennifer Staunton and her board of officers." Hanna giggled beside Maura and the blonde woman smiled, knowing her daughter had caught the needed reference to the incoming officers. Jane shifted next to her, and Maura laid a warm hand on her wife's knee, silently thanking her for her presence and her patience. Jane pressed a quick kiss to her temple and they refocused on the stage once more.

"I will always be a member of this foundation because it does good work. I believe in the kindness and spirit which pervade our members, and the work that we do. Some of the things I have had the honor to help come to fruition have been amazing accomplishments in the world of philanthropy, and I will choose not to ubiquitously list them as that would dishonor your part as integral members of their completion. But it is time for me to leave this world in the safe arms of the next generation of passionate patrons and to focus on my greatest accomplishment in life." Maura shifted in surprise, unaware that her mother had a new project in mind. A new art exhibit, perhaps?

"Indeed," Constance continued, her voice strong and sure, "my greatest accomplishment in life is beyond the realm of finances and construction, beyond philanthropy and donations. While time has slid by me at a pace faster than I could ever comprehend, I have watched her grow before my eyes and sometimes wondered whether I could even claim a piece of who she is as an accomplishment at all. My daughter," Maura tried not to suck in a breath, but felt Jane's arm tighten around her nonetheless, "is, and always will be, the most important part of my life."

Matthew Isles quietly cleared his throat and took a sip of cognac, but neither Jane nor Maura could see what emotion had prompted the move. "My daughter is here, tonight, with her wife and my granddaughter. When I think back on all of the things I have ever done, I remember what it felt like to hold her gently as she tested the strength of her legs on the floor of our dining room or to watch the reassuring and steadfast movements of her body as she breathed quietly while she was sleeping. I think about the brightness of her eyes as she spoke to my friends and colleagues at her first foundation event, and I realize that I cannot remember what project we were celebrating that night but I do remember her falling asleep in the car on the way home." Maura's eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Whether or not I have missed something important while I have been the president of this organization is both impossible and unfair to say. I am proud of the work I have done here, and I am glad to say I was a part of it. But I am even more proud of her, and proud to say that she is my daughter. Now that she is a mother, herself, I think she can perhaps understand what it is like to watch your child grow before your eyes and wonder how you were ever blessed enough to call her your own. She is my greatest accomplishment. I can only hope that each and every one of you can take a hold of some of the time which so fleetingly passes by and discover an achievement that holds as much value to you."

To great applause, Constance briefly bowed her head and then moved to walk offstage, pausing only to briefly embrace the incoming president who took the podium and called for another round of applause. As the older woman moved gracefully down the stairs into the sea of tables, members of the foundation began to stand, giving her the most passionate of sendoffs as they could imagine in their tuxedos and haut couture. Constance smiled gratefully and nodded to several people she recognized individually, but her goal was clear. Jane, who had stood with the audience, pressed her hand against the small of Maura's back.

"What do I say?" Maura whispered feverishly in her wife's direction, shaken to the core by the public honesty of her mother's words.

"Whatever you want to, love," Jane responded, letting her fingers rub against the silk of Maura's dress over her spinal chord before pushing her lightly in the direction of her approaching mother. As Constance neared the table, Maura took two steps forward and raised her arms, pulling the older woman into a gentle embrace. There was nothing about their hug that was improper for the occasion, but Jane could see the affection and authentic care in it easily. Constance turned her head and kissed Maura's jaw, and Jane could see her wife's mouth moving to say something, though the applause drowned it out. Jane blinked rapidly and took a deep breath as a feeling of profound gratitude welled up from the site of her wife and her mother-in-law swaying gently from side to side as they hugged.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Hanna had climbed onto Maura's chair and was kneeling, clapping but not fully understanding why. Jane turned and pulled her daughter into her arms, brushing down the little girl's dress so she could settle comfortably on one hip. Hanna laid her head down on Jane's shoulder and grasped the lapel of her suit jacket in one hand.

"Yes, baby," Jane responded, turning back to watch Maura pull out of the embrace with her mother. Constance lifted one finely boned hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear. "Everything's good." After a moment, she shifted to look down at Hanna's upturned face. "I love you, you know that?" The miniature brunette grinned.

"Yep!"

**A/n For Angie H. and Sasha A. who leave their little ones far behind while they create our beloved show.**


End file.
